


The night we met

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom David, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Michael, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Top Michael, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: Una notte passata insieme, fatta di dolcezza, confessioni, paure e dubbi... Ma non sarà l'ultima per David e Michael, troppo innamorati per mettere la parola fine alla loro relazione.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The night we met

Sentì il respiro di Michael sul collo e allora l’istinto lo portò a stringere le braccia intorno al suo corpo.  
La notte era sempre troppo breve, troppo oscura e senza stelle. Non per loro, non lo sarebbe mai stato.  
La notte era loro, era il momento in cui consumarsi, farsi del male e soffrire. L’alba sarebbe arrivata ancora, inesorabile e crudele, ad illuminarli e a portare via con sé gli odori, i gemiti, i baci, parole spezzate, promesse che forse non sarebbero mai state mantenute.  
«Michael, ti prego, smettiamo di farci del male» gli sussurrò David con gli occhi chiusi, la voce spezzata dall’eccitazione e dal dolore. Non era mai stato il suo sogno quello di fare l’amante, non era mai stata sua intenzione tradire sua moglie, la sua famiglia. Ma sentiva di non poter ambire a nulla di più, se non essere l’amante nell’ombra. La consapevolezza lo uccideva ogni giorno, sia lui che Michael sapevano che così non avrebbero potuto continuare, avrebbero finito con il distruggersi.  
Fu appunto Michael a smettere di baciarlo, a guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Ci abbiamo già provato, ma hai visto anche tu che non siamo in grado di stare lontani» sussurrò, accarezzandogli le labbra rosse e umide.  
Era vero, ci avevano provato con tutte le loro forze a smettere, a stare lontani, a fingere e dimenticare, ma come potevano? Come potevano andare avanti?  
David chiuse gli occhi, sentendoli pizzicare. Cosa sarebbe stato più giusto fare? Mandare a monte le rispettive famiglie per rimanere insieme? Erano due uomini fatti e finiti, il tempo di fare i ragazzini innamorati era finito da un pezzo.  
«Non è giusto questo. Che io debba sentirmi morire ogni volta che ti sto lontano. Ogni volta che guardo Georgia e i miei figli e penso che è tutto così sbagliato. Ci credevo nel matrimonio, nell’amore vero, ma non avevo tenuto di conto di incontrare te.»  
«Avresti preferito non incontrarmi mai, non è vero?» Michael lo intrappolò tra le proprie braccia, non sembrava arrabbiato. Non avrebbe potuto esserlo, perché dopotutto aveva cominciato lui. Lui gli si era approcciato, lui avevo dato inizio a quel flirt, per gioco diceva, perché in fondo gli era sempre piaciuto scherzare. E poi erano finiti a letto insieme. Poi il sesso era divenuto amore, la lontananza era divenuta la mancanza l’uno dell’altro, mancanza di tutto. E così si vedevano in ogni momento libero, la sera, in qualche hotel dove nessuno li avrebbe disturbati.  
La notte, fino alla mattina.  
Davis scosse il capo, poggiando la fronte sulla sua.  
«Non c’è cosa che non rifarei. Fa tutto così fottutamente male. Da un lato vorrei non amarti, sì che sarebbe più facile. Ma dall’altro lato, no..» portò le dita tra i suoi ricci grigi. «Cosa siamo noi?»  
Cos’erano loro? Non amici, nemmeno amanti, forse sì, ma non del tutto, era un rapporto speciale il loro.  
«Non ha importanza. Mi dispiace se ti ho reso infedele» disse Michael dispiaciuto. «Abbiamo giocato con il fuoco e ci siamo bruciati. Dimmi che non mi vuoi, che ti ho rovinato la vita, che mi odi e io giuro che ti lascerò in pace.»  
Sarebbe stato in grado? Forse no, avrebbe sofferto, ma almeno lo avrebbe fatto in silenzio, restituendo a David la serenità.  
David che ora lo accarezzava. Si era innamorato dei suoi occhi, così unici, del suo sorriso, del suo modo di essere così vero, così straordinario.  
Come poteva andare avanti? Andare avanti e fingere che niente fosse successo?  
Lo avrebbe ucciso.  
«Non dirlo, non dirlo. Così soffro, ma senza di te, giuro, ci morirei. Non so come uscirne, sono troppo codardo. Io ti amo, e ti amo così tanto che quasi mi sento male, io non…»  
Per Michael vederlo così addolorato era il peggiore dei tormenti . Allora lo zittì, tentò disperatamente di fermare le sue lacrime con un bacio. Lo amava davvero, non gli era mai successo di innamorarsi così, ed era accaduto proprio adesso, proprio così.  
L’Amore, il più cinico dei bastardi. L’Amore, che li uccideva, li dilaniava per farli sentire vivi un attimo dopo.  
«Michael, io ho troppa paura» confidò David su quelle labbra da cui non riusciva a staccarsi.  
«Anche io. E mi dispiace, ma te lo giuro che qualsiasi cosa accadrà, noi saremo insieme. Forse sono troppo egoista per lasciarti andare.»  
Perché in fondo David gli apparteneva. Lo aveva preso tante volte, lasciandosi addosso segni e il suo odore, respirando sulla sua pelle umida, accarezzandogli i capelli. Lo aveva preso essendone geloso, perché Dio quanto odiava sapere che la notte dormisse accanto a qualcun altro, senza avere il diritto di reclamare alcun possesso. David lo baciò, di nuovo.  
Un’altra notte ancora. Lo sapeva, mai sarebbe stata l’ultima, avrebbero continuato ad amarsi, ad uccidersi.

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo questa breve storia dal pc da mesi, onestamente me n'ero pure dimenticata. Ritrovandola e leggendola, ho pensato di pubblicarla. Spero vi sia piaciuta.


End file.
